


油箱空了【LOL现代向AU】

by KaisaKillKassdin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaKillKassdin/pseuds/KaisaKillKassdin





	油箱空了【LOL现代向AU】

我痛恨沙漠和高速公路。我曾经在跑高速的时候遇到过一次恐怖的经历，这件事让我很长时间心有余悸。每天晚上，闭上眼睛，我的耳朵里还是会响起簌簌的声音，就好像是绵长的生物，或许是蛇爬过遍地枯叶所发出的那种，细碎而清晰的响声。那种声音折磨了我很久很久，我看过很多心理医生，价格昂贵的低廉的，素质参差不等，我给他们讲述了埋藏于骨血中的恐惧，他们不能理解，只能给我提出一些不疼不痒的建议，有的建议我睡前做瑜伽，冥想，有的建议我听一些舒缓的音乐，有的直接给我开了很多安神的药物。但是这些都无济于事，他们只是单纯地认为我是工作压力过大所产生的幻觉和神经衰弱，毕竟，房产中介在外人眼里属于那种工作压力很大的职业。我实在忍受不了这些披着心理大夫外衣自以为是的蠢货。就像小的时候一样，我询问了我的姐姐。她说，我可以尝试着讲述一下这个恐怖的故事，毕竟说出来，比压在心里强。我的姐姐果真是一个睿智体贴的人啊。所以我鼓足了勇气，回忆着那天发生的事情，一点点地讲出来。  
我驾车飞驰在沙漠的高速公路上，炎炎烈日炙烤着这条穿行于整片沙漠的公路，我甚至都能感觉到沥青冒着热气，那些筋疲力尽无法振翅高飞的昆虫，顷刻间便会挣扎着调入这翻滚的灼热地狱，化为轮胎或者沥青的一部分。  
“还有多久到啊？我快饿死了。这破路还得走多久才能看到头？”副驾驶歪着枕着两根胳膊的那位，是我的亲姐姐。她嗓门很大，总是喜欢大声嚷嚷，无论遇到什么事，高兴的烦心的，都是这么一副姿态。我真是怀疑，女人在体校教职工群体混久了都会生出一副呦三呵六的婆娘相，很多时候我都会为她担忧，像她这样长着个脑袋只是作摆设的女人，又选择了一个看起来就是头脑简单四肢发达的职业，这种凶神恶煞又粗鲁狂野的性格，得找个什么样的男人啊。  
“你自己看看地图好么？”我没心情搭理她，姐姐的这种问题总是会让我莫名烦躁一下，就好像小的时候我们一起过家家的时候，扮演丈夫的她总是在没完没了地催促，饭什么时候做好啊什么时候做好啊。  
“你开太慢了，要不换我来开吧。磨磨唧唧的今天天黑了都到不了。”她还是歪着靠在车玻璃上，抱着胳膊看着我。  
“行行行，你开你开，我把车停路边。”我不喜欢和她争执，一切随着她的性子来就好了。其实，我更后悔的是，我为什么会选择和她一起去这么个看起来就鸟不拉屎的地方度假呢？没错，这主意也是姐姐定的，她硬是拉着我请了周假陪她来这荒郊野岭的地方来远足，美其名曰探险之旅。我私心地猜测，肯定是姐姐的哪一位没长脑子的男同事和姐姐炫耀着哪一次自己的远足冒险之旅，好强的姐姐自然不服，所以我们才有了这趟莫名其妙的旅途。  
姐姐的同事都是一帮粗人，他们有时候会成群结伙地去一些有些危险的自然地貌露营，一群五大三粗的男人加上我五大三粗的姐姐，组成了一个什么驴友探险队。他们本身也热衷这个，见面总是互相吹嘘。今天这个去登了弗雷尔卓德的雪山，明天又去什么艾欧尼亚的大瀑布拍照。这种行径在我看来真的是无聊，浪费这种体力真不如在都市的中心购物，买点女孩子都喜欢的奢侈品呢。估计姐姐这种人，除了她那几个同事，根本没有男人会多看一眼吧，即使，她长得其实还算不错。  
“哎，我说你怎么生气了呢？”车开的飞快的姐姐问我，其实我不是生气，我只是感觉累。我怀念着大型奢侈品店和临街的那些精致小吃。我为什么要把我来之不易的休息日浪费在这种地方呢？想到错过这一季的新品发布会，这种懊恼的情绪再次涌了上来。  
“哎，我说，我不是让你出门前加满油的吗？”聒噪的声音再一次刺痛了我的耳膜，姐姐指着油表抱怨着。我头也没抬地从我的包里摸出了一张小票甩给了她。  
“你自己看看我有没有加油！上面有日期！如果没啥问题就给我闭嘴好吗？为了陪你来这鸟不拉屎的破地方找面子，我已经错过了抢单机会了，你还跟我在这没事找事？”  
“不就个破包吗有啥大不了？回头我买给你不就是了。不过，你仔细看看啊，油真的不多了！”  
“你买给我？就你那点工资拉链都不够买的好吗？”  
我俩像是小时候那样有一句没一句地进行无意义的争吵，无意间瞥到了油表，这台车的耗油量真的那么恐怖？我展开的小票上加油的金额，很明显我确实加的满满的啊，就在今天出发之前。  
“为什么呀？”我开口抱怨着，沙漠中灼热的空气让我根本不想踏出车门半步。十足的空调吹在我身上让我身体僵硬，保持着那一个姿势，我的眼皮开始了打架。我清晰地记得，我合上了眼睛闭目养神，不会超过十分钟的时间，车子震动了一下，似乎是下面有块石头的原因，我被一下震醒了。  
外面天色已暗，氤氲着薄薄的雾气，沙漠的远方消失在地平线的尽头，那雾气有如深重的阴影，刀划不开针刺不透。我们如同在幽深的海底潜行一般。夜色浓重，就好像是被谋杀的人流出来的漆黑的干血，覆盖住前方的地平线。我的姐姐面无表情地凝视着前方，车前灯的光线照在她脸上，看起来如此陌生。  
“啊！”我突然尖叫了起来，那声尖叫同样吓到了姐姐。  
“你鬼叫什么？”她回过头，依然是熟悉的大嗓门。就在此刻，我突然很想钻进姐姐怀里，她急躁的嗓音听起来也不那么令人讨厌。她还是我那个粗野而急躁的姐姐。  
“怎么这么晚了还没有到？我睡很久了？”我揉着僵硬的脖子问她。  
“废话，你是头猪吗歪个脖就睡了四个小时，还有，我咋知道为啥没到，那破地图我没看懂。我记得你说就一直沿着高速走啊，这高速也太长了吧。半路连个收费站都没有，我已经记不清几个小时没吃东西了饿死我了。”  
“沙漠还会起雾？”空调吹的我脖子后面发寒，我抬手去拨冷气的开关。突然意识到，车里这么冷，难不成是一直开着空调？那为什么现在还有油。  
“沙漠为什么不起雾。”我的姐姐还是一如既往地喜欢用这种抬杠的方式回答我，印象里，小时候姐姐就是一副男孩相，她总是在用一些别的小男孩捉弄小姑娘的鬼把戏来捉弄我，类似往我的娃娃盒里扔一只甲虫，或者是把我的娃娃头发扒光然后笑嘻嘻地喊光头，还有就是，在我被吓哭的时候表现出一种不屑的自豪。这种相处方式一直持续到现在，我们都长大了，姐姐也脱不去这种孩子气，我们之间的交流她永远在单方面没道理地反驳。  
“卧槽，你看我发现了什么，加油站！”姐姐骂骂咧咧的粗嗓毫无征兆地打断了我的思绪，把我从那毫无意义的童年回忆中拉回到现实。我顺着她指的方向看去，我看到了加油站的牌子和加油站旁边的餐厅。  
“哎，为什么这会有个加油站？”  
“你他妈是十万个为什么吗？这为什么那为什么，就你事多。”姐姐甩了甩脖子，一副摩拳擦掌的架势。的确，这一路上，我确实有很多的疑问，包括现在，我还是满脑子狐疑。但是，聪明的我选择了闭嘴。我了解她，她每次不耐烦的时候都会是这样的姿势，脾气暴躁的姐姐会在说不过我或者是不耐烦的时候捶我两拳，她没有真殴打过我，但是这两拳足够让我疼好几天。  
姐姐把车开进了加油站，这加油站看上去有些老旧，我看到那个油漆斑驳的油号牌和闪烁不定的油表。但看路边上加油站的标志金属牌，斑斑锈迹的边缘，如果不是油表灯上闪烁的光线我真的以为这废弃已久。  
“哎，这加油站可真他娘高级，还是自助打卡的这种。”  
自助打卡？我看着姐姐打卡加满了油高高兴兴地准备把车停在旁边饭店的停车场。忍不住提醒她。  
“我觉得我有必要查查这卡的余额，万一是那种流氓刷卡机把卡上钱扣光了怎么办。说真的，这地方看上去可不像有这科技水平的。”  
“加满喽，走我们去吃饭。”姐姐在车里探出脑袋，指了指油表盘。  
停下车，我们走进了那家饭店。饭店的大头招牌颜色非常鲜艳，深红色和墨绿色闪烁交织的色彩让它看上去不像是吃饭的地方，倒是更像酒吧。  
“为啥会在餐厅招牌上画荆棘呢，这老板开的真是饭店不是酒吧？”姐姐嘀咕着，“不过酒吧也无所谓，那我就去喝一杯再吃点薯条牛排啥的不就好了。”  
真是蠢货，说真的，我倒觉得这店牌设计的蛮有情调。情调和设计感这种东西，大老粗的姐姐当然不懂。难不成是餐厅就得在招牌上弄个鸡腿？  
店里装修的非常讲究，仍然是店面的红绿搭配的颜色，这么老土的配色却愣是因为比例协调显得充满了神秘气息和异域情怀。比起市中心打卡过的那些网红店丝毫不差。我甚至忍不住想要拿出手机拍照了。灯火通明的店里没有看到服务员也没有其他的顾客。我和姐姐在靠窗的空位上坐下，我则在四处打量着店里的摆设。  
很考究的花草装饰是我从来没有见过的种类，干枯的荆棘弯曲成的花环上面点缀着颜色非常鲜艳的果实。这店铺的老板看来是个内行啊，我不禁心里偷偷感叹。姐姐当然对于这些没有兴趣，她现在一门心思考虑的就是她的鸡腿。  
“二位点些菜什么的？”一个带点地方口音的声音突然响起，在这空无一人的店铺里，非常突兀。甚至连姐姐都吓了一跳。  
“啊！你是谁啊？”姐姐少有这种一惊一乍，印象中她胆子大的惊人，小时候就是，什么都不怕什么地方都敢去探险。  
“我是服务员啊这里的。您二位不因为来吃饭的吗？”  
服务员是个波波头的小姑娘，打着五颜六色的眼影，自以为很时髦但是看上去真的很土。这姑娘看上去不过十四五岁，驼背，身材像块木板一样干瘪，看上去营养不良。我揣测着这估计是哪边农村进城的打工妹，人不大话说不利索，竟学些稀奇古怪的妆容自我陶醉。  
“你刚才在哪里？为什么突然出现在我们身后？”我问她。  
“刚才在后面呀，听到人进来就我出来点菜。”她反倒一脸不解，眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸不可思议。这表情仿佛在说，这俩人什么毛病？  
“拿菜单来看看，有菜单吗？”姐姐上下打量着这个瘦小的姑娘，“所以，你是暑假来打工的吗？这边雇佣童工都不犯法的吗？”  
“我不是童工呀，这里的服务员我是。菜单有，我然后要去找找拿给你。”她颠颠地跑了，转眼就消失在视野中。  
“这都什么狗屁餐厅，服务员点单连个菜单都不拿，这年头这种话说不利索的人也能当服务员了？”姐姐抱怨着，但是毕竟牢骚填不饱肚子，她饿的不行。  
“哎，这人怎么又消失了？你刚才有看见她什么时候出现的吗？这人怕不会是鬼？你看到她脚有没有悬空？”  
“发神经呀。你看到哪个鬼化这种奇形怪状的眼妆的？她不刚才说了她在后厨吗？”  
不一会，那小姑娘走了出来，把菜单递给我们。我刻意瞥了眼她的腿，没有看到我想象的悬空漂浮，她打着一双赤脚在地上吧嗒吧嗒地走，脚步轻快而敏捷。  
“店里面就你一个人吗？”我问她。  
“不啊，她在后面，她不喜欢出来见到人。”她漫不经心地回答。  
“她是谁？你的老板吗？不得不夸一句，你老板的装修风格蛮有品的。这家店够三星标准了，麻烦你告诉她，如果这菜做的好吃，我会带朋友们来光顾的。”我礼节性地夸奖着。  
“她高兴也可能不会。”那女孩好像没听懂我的话，低头嘀咕了一句。然后突然好像意识到什么一样，快速地掏出本子和笔。  
“你们二位要点些菜什么的？”  
“嗯，壁炉烤鸡，醋溜肺片，滚水肥肠……”姐姐开始点菜，我们出去的时候都是她点菜，按她的口味。在她念出几个菜名之后，突然意识到。  
“你们店里怎么全是荤菜，连主食都没有。”  
“她喜欢肉。”那女孩还是这种词不达意的解释。我甚至开始联想剧情，肥胖粗陋的老板和她弱智的女儿开的店，脾气暴躁的老板娘求子心切，所以囚禁虐待甚至暴力殴打这个看上去干瘦的女儿，逼她做苦工。小服务员说话永远是这么磕磕巴巴一惊一乍的，生怕说出什么惹母亲不高兴的话。  
我在犹豫要不要出去以后报警。  
很快，香气便从后厨传来，赤脚的女孩稳稳当当地端着两盘看起来量非常大的菜，我吃了一口，肉质滑嫩，姐姐也很满意。  
这是我昏迷以前仅剩的记忆。  
我也不知道我昏过去多久，那种感觉好像我之前在车上小憩那会一般。醒来的时候姐姐已经不在身旁，店里就像我刚来的时候那样没有一点人的气息。我壮着胆子走近后厨的门口，从门的钥匙孔里偷偷往里张望。  
我看到了那小服务员所说的老板，侧身而坐，与其说是女人，不如说是植物。我看到了她身体上缠绕蔓延的藤条和她血红的如同枝叶一般的头发，那个小服务员乖觉地趴在她膝盖上一脸的讨好和邀功。她松开一只手，轻轻摸了摸那个小服务员的头，低头在她耳边轻声说着什么。看得出来那个小姑娘很开心，非常亲昵地蹭了蹭她的鼻子。  
不对，她没有手，那是爪子，尖锐锋利的如同枯枝一般。那双爪子中握着的，是姐姐的脖子。姐姐的四肢被藤蔓捆束着，拉长到几乎两倍，连同周边的皮肉被撕扯开裂流出鲜血。而我看得到，姐姐的双眼因为疼痛和呼吸困难，爆睁几乎撑裂眼眶。姐姐的舌头耷拉出来，顺着嘴角淌出来的，鲜血夹杂着白涎。姐姐在那东西的手中艰难地扭头，看向了锁眼偷窥的我，那张扭曲的脸比起那怪物更加惊悚。  
我拔腿想跑，却瞬间失去了力气跌坐在地上。我看着锁眼的那头，姐姐的脖子在她手中缓缓折成一个怪异的角度，那个怪物的动作非常缓慢，我甚至能清楚地听到骨骼一点点难以承受压力断裂开的声音。  
“啊！”我尖叫着，门另一边的那个怪物看向了门口。我看清楚了那张脸，那张脸无懈可击，几乎集合了所有女人所渴望的特质，薄唇如血，高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的五官。但是，她的眼睛不是人的眼睛，金色的竖瞳冰冷地凝视着门口。而随着这声尖叫，那不听使唤的腿又变回了我自己的。我连滚带爬地站起啦往门口冲去，姐姐容易丢东西，所以钥匙在我身上，我摸到了口袋里坚硬的金属。我不想死。  
我爬回车里一脚踩满油门，任由速度盘飙升至最高。我也不知道我到底跑了多久，直跑到车彻底熄火。我锁死车门，任由沙漠的灼热炙烤着车辆顺便蒸熟里面的我，我没有力气挣扎着出去，我满脑子都是姐姐爆睁的双眼和扭曲的身体。  
后来，我没死。救援队顺着定位找到了我，我中暑了。  
“我姐姐呢？”我问他们。  
“小姐，我们在车里只找到了您，并没有发现其他人。”救援队员遗憾地告诉我。  
“我姐姐在之前的一个加油站被怪物杀死了，一个和植物一样的怪物，和一个弱智小孩。他们是凶手，你们能帮我报警吗？”  
“小姐，您需要休息。”那个队员搪塞着我，但是我捕捉到了他神色的变化，这是我曾经作地产中介的时候锻炼出来的察言观色的能力。我听到他和旁边的人小声嘀咕着。  
“这姑娘是不是疯了？”  
“我不觉得，我觉得她可能是碰上了。你知道吗？她那台车油箱里，灌了半桶血。”  
嗯，到这里，我故事就讲完了。姐姐真聪明，陪着我听我讲完了这个故事，果然没有那么怕了。即使在关上灯以后，还是能看到那双森然的金瞳，在窗外不远的远处无声地凝视。


End file.
